Wish You Were Here
by blueshock
Summary: It's the sequel to 'It's The End.' It's been ten years and Tad, Jr, and Katie start to question their mothers death. Their fathers won't tell them what happened to her, but they begin to think that she's still alive. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry, but I'm having one of those 'I need to fix this story because there are too many errors' moment. Well, enjoy.

**Chapter One**

Tad watched as Katie and Jr ran to their car and drove to school, leaving him alone again. He was now eleven years old, his half brother and sister were sixteen. He was staying at the mansion, since he was suspended from school because he slimed his teacher. Everyone got a really good laugh, except for the teacher and the principal. He had been suspended for one whole week. His father didn't seem to care at all, since he just said the same thing would happen to him every now and then. Tad walked around the mansion, he was looking for Logan, his grandfather. He would be heading back to the house in a few hours, since there was really no reason to stay there.

Logan was sitting in the living room, watching a basketball game against. The Ms vs. Hs were playing. The Ms were winning, like always. Tad ran over to Logan and gave him a hug. Logan didn't do anything, but sit and look at him.

"Hi Grandpa," Tad said, letting go of Logan and sitting down," How is your day going?"

"It's going from bad to worse," Logan muttered, looking back at the TV.

"What's wrong?" Tad asked, looking a bit worried.

"Nothing," Logan said, looking down at Tad with a sigh.

"Something must be wrong," Tad said, grabbing Logan's arm with a smile," You can tell me."

"No, I can't," Logan said with a small smile," You'd probably run and tell everyone."

"No, I won't," Tad said.

"Remember last time I told you something," Logan said and Tad nodded," Then a few hours later everyone knew about it. Meaning you told everyone."

"No I didn't," Tad quickly said," Jean was reading my mind and-"

"Give it up," Logan said, giving a small grin," You'll never get it out of me."

_**At the school**_

Jr parked the car outside of their school. Katie got out without saying a word, while Jr grabbed his books and then got out. Jr quickly ran over to Katie who didn't look too happy.

"Can you believe it," Katie said, throwing her hands in the air," Dad won't let me go to the movies with my friends."

"Deal with it," Jr said," At least we can spend time with our friends at school."

Katie looked at Jr, and then looked at the ground with a sigh. Jr looked at her a bit worried.

"Is something wrong?" Jr asked.

"Well," Katie said," I'm not mad that dad won't let me go, but I ask him about mom."

"Mom?" Jr asked, looking very worried now," You know dad don't like to talk about mom."

"I know," Katie said as they entered the school," But we have a right to know what happened to her."

"Just give him some time," Jr said, going over to his locker and putting his books away.

"Time," Katie yelled, causing everyone to look at her," It's been ten years. How much longer do we have to wait before he tells us?"

Jr looked at her for awhile, but headed to his class without answer. His first class was Math. Katie had art first. Katie loved to draw for some odd reason. Jr loved math and science. After they went to their first five classes, they headed to lunch. Jr sat with his group, which was the track team. Katie sat with her group which was the cheer squad. Jr was the second best person on the track team, while Katie was captain of the cheer squad.

"Can you like believe it?" Heather, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, asked.

"Believe what?" Katie asked, looking very interested.

"It was all over the news," Heather said," Something happened in the middle of town, not this town, the town next to us, whatever it's called. A hole opened then just disappeared."

"Sounds familiar," Katie said, but just shrugged it off," We have lots of new things to do and only a short time to do them."

Jr looked over at Katie, then back at his friends.

"So," Rick, a boy with long blond hair and hazel eyes, said," The next team practice is tomorrow. The cheer squad will be there for the first time this year. The principal said that track was a sport just like the others. Can you believe that?"

"No," Jr said," I don't want them there. They are going to be so annoying."

"Don't worry," Chris, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, said," They are only doing a small thing in the middle, when we are taking a break."

"Good," Jr said," Don't want to be distracted by them."

Jr looked back over at Katie, who was laughing at something.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked, causing Jr to look at him," You've been looking at your sister for the past ten minutes."

"It's just that she asked dad about our mom," Jr said," And she knows how much it hurts dad when she brings it up."

"I know what you mean," Chris said," My mom left my dad when I was just three."

"My mother died when I was five," Jr said, causing them to look at him," I'll never see her again."

"So sorry dude," Rick said," But lets put this behind us and talk about the up coming game."

_**Somewhere else**_

Tad walked down the road, back to the house. It was an old house that his dad said they had been leaving in forever. Tad walked inside to see Lance, Pietro, and Todd playing cards like always. He ran over to his dad and looked at the cards he had.

"Ask for a two from Pietro," Tad said, reading Pietro's mind.

"Got any two's Pietro?" Todd asked, with a grin.

Pietro threw his cards down, not looking too happy.

"I'm not playing anymore," Pietro said, standing up and running out the door.

Todd shook his head as Lance got up and left the table. Tad sat on Todd's lap, while Todd tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tad asked, looking at Todd with interest.

"I don't know," Todd said, looking down at Tad," There is really nothing funny, but you are funny."

"How am I funny?" Tad asked, spitting some slime into his hands and molding it into something.

"That's funny yo," Todd said.

"Fine," Tad said, standing up," Hey dad. I never asked you about mom. Katie and Jr talk about her all the time."

"Oh," Todd said, feeling a bit uncomfortable," How about I tell you tomorrow?"

"Okay," Tad said, running up to his bed room.

Tad ran into his messy bedroom. He had a small bed, with a small dresser. There wasn't a closet, but he did have a table that had little slime figures all over it. He looked at the slime in his hand, which he had molded into a small heart. He set it on the table with the other things, and then laid down in bed, thinking about wha this father was going to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tad quickly walk up the next morning and ran to his dads room. Todd was still asleep, but that didn't stop Tad from jumping up and down on his bed. Todd quickly opened his eyes and looked at Tad.

"Stop it," Todd moaned," It's Saturday."

"It's the next day," Tad yelled," You promised to tell me about mom."

Todd quickly got up and looked at Tad, who stopped jumping and sat down.

"I'll have to tell you," Todd said with a sigh," But I can't tell you right now. I have to tell the others too."

"Okay," Tad said, jumping off the bed.

Tad grabbed some of Todd's clothes and threw them at Todd. Tad turned to Todd with a grin.

"Get up, get dressed, and be down in the living room in 20 minutes," Tad said," If I have to come up here one more time. You'll be grounded."

Todd was about to say something, but Tad was already out the door. Todd shook his head, but got ready anyway. Ater getting dressed, he headed downstairs. Tad was sitting in the living room. When he saw Todd, he quickly stood up and ran over to him.

"Time to go," Tad said, grabbing Todd's hand and heading outside.

Todd didn't say anything as they headed to the mansion. Tad pushed the door of the fense opened and quickly ran inside. Todd slowly walked inside. Tad was already at the door, ringing the door bell, before Todd was even to the steps. Katie answered the door.

"What do you want?" Katie asked, not even looking down at Tad.

"Dad said to come here," Tad said, just as Todd got to the door," He said he is going to tell me about mom."

Katie looked at Todd, the grinned.

"Really," Katie said," Finally. Come in."

Todd and Tad came into the mansion, while Katie yelled up the stairs to Jr, who was down there in no time.

"What's up?" Jr asked.

"Todd is going to tell us about mom," Katie said.

"Finally," Jr said, following Todd, Tad, and Katie into the living room, which just happened to be empty," I thought we were never going to find out about her."

Todd sat down on one of the couches, while Tad, Katie, and Jr sat next to each other. They looked very interested in hearing the story.

"Well," Todd said," I guess I should begin."

"Yes," They said together.

"Your mother came to the mansion when she was sixteen or seventeen," Todd said," She was hiding from her mother, Emily, who was after her for some odd reason. Well after Emily got thrown into jail, she decided to leave the mansion. She didn't come back for five years. She didn't come alone though. Katie and Jr were with her. Kurt was so happy to hear that he was a father, but Kathy was hiding from Emily again. After Emily was thrown back in jail. Me and Kathy... um... how should I explain this."

"You and mom slept together," Jr said," Not hard to believe."

"We didn't sleep together," Todd said.

"You mean," Kaite gasped," You horrible person."

"What?" Tad asked, looking confused," What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Todd said, getting evil glares from Jr and Katie," Anyway, before Tad was born, there was a cure. The cure didn't work all the good. We hid in a place. Then Tad was born there. After though, we found out that a meteor that could kill everyone on Earth was heading to Earth. Emily came over, but she was here to help us. She told us that Kathy, Steve, and Will were her experiments that she had made for this reason. We found out that she was a mutant."

"Cool," Tad said," Sorry continue."

"Kathy could hop to different dimensions," Todd said," She hopped to three different dimensions, then her, Steve, Will, and the others saved everyone from the meteor. It came with a price though. It cost them the life of Kathy."

Katie and Jr were staring at Todd for awhile, then looked at each other.

"That had to be the most craziest story I've ever heard," Katie said," But I know it's true."

"That's it?" Tad asked.

Todd nodded his head, then he noticed that Kurt was standing in the doorway, not looking too happy. Katie and Jr looked at the doorway and quickly stood up.

"I can't believe you asked him to tell you," Kurt said, shacking his head.

"We didn't ask him," Jr said," He came over. Tad asked him."

"It's true," Tad said, standing up," I asked him and he said that he would need to tell the others. It wouldn't be fair if only I knew."

"Come on Tad," Todd said, getting an evil look from Kurt," I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Tad and Todd left without another word. Kurt looked at Katie and Jr, who quickly looked at the ground.

"Never," Kurt said," Never go near him again. Do you understand?"

"Yes father," They said together.

Kurt left the room, without another word. He headed to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He sat down on his bed, and pulled a small book out from under his pillow. He stared at the cover of his photo album. Kathy had made it for him years ago, saying she had pictures of when Katie and Jr as babies. She said she had added some new photo's. After she died, Kurt would add pictures to it.' I miss you,' Kurt thought,' I wish you were here.'

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry, I went back and reread this chapter and began not to like it, so I'm rewriting some parts of it. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three**

Tad and Todd walked home from the mansion. Tad looked a bit confused, while Todd looked mad. Tad looked up at Todd.

"Why are you mad?" Tad asked.

Todd looked down at Tad, then sighed.

"I'm not that mad," Todd said," I was kind of expecting that."

"Did you ever like mom?" Tad asked.

Todd didn't answer right away. He had to think of what to say to a question like that.

"She was a nice girl," Todd said after about five minutes of silence," She would help almost anyone. She was kind of quiet, didn't say much."

"You haven't answered my question," Tad said, folding his arms.

"Well," Todd said, thinking for a bit," I really don't know if I liked her."

"Then why did you do it?" Tad asked," Why did you do that one thing that made Katie and Jr mad?"

"I don't know," Todd said," I was young, I guess I didn't know any better."

"Were you as young as me?" Tad asked.

Todd looked down at Tad with a small smile.

"No," Todd said, looking back up, they were now at the brotherhood house," I was way older than you."

Katie and Jr went to Katies room. Jr's room was right acrossed from hers though. They sat down on Katie's bed.

"Can you believe it?" Katie asked," We finally know what happened."

"Not really," Jr said," I mean, we only heard the short version of the story. What really happened?"

"I only wish I knew," Katie said with a small sigh.

Katie walked over to the window and stared at the sky. Jr stared at her, than he went to join her by the window.

"What is with the sky," Katie said, watching it go from dark to light to dark again.

"Probably Storm messing around," Jr said, heading for the door," If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Katie gave a small sigh as she listened to Jr open the door, walk out, and than shut the door. Katie kept her eyes on the sky. Something weird was happening. A hole of bright light opened up and a shape appeared. Katie looked horrified, but she didn't do anything. The shape fell to the ground and the hole in the sky just disapeared. Katie opened her window and climbed out. She quickly ran as fast as she could to where the thing had landed. She stopped a look of shock on her face. It was a person. Katie didn't know what she was doing. She just picked up the person and ran back to the mansion.

Everyone was in the living room, watching the news like always. Katie ran into the living room. Scott, Jean, and Beast quickly stood up.

"Help," Katie said," They need help."

"To the infirmary," Beast said.

Before Beast could even touch the person, they opened their eyes and jumped out of Katie's arms. They landed in the middle of the room. Everyone quickly stood up.

"Who are you?" Katie yelled, moving forward.

Charles took a closer look at the person. Black hair to the floor, covering their face. You could tell that it was a girl. Charles eyes went wide.

"Wait," Charles said, just as Kurt and Jr ran down the stairs," No one touch her until-"

"Kathy," Kurt said, reconizing her right away.

The person pushed her hair back and everyone looked shocked.

"Well," Kathy said, looking around," This was the last place I expected to be. And don't call me Kathy, since I'm not the one you think I am."

Kurt must not of heard her since he pushed passed everyone and quickly ran over and gave Kathy a hug. Kathy tensed up and quickly pushed Kurt away.

"Lets get one thing straight," Kathy said," I've been gone so long. Things have happened. I had to abandon that world. It was horrible Charles. Everything was destroyed."

"How did you get here and how do you know where you are?" Charles asked.

"I was one of them who helped you save this planet," Kathy said, "I was the nice one who teleported back to wave goodbye, but I didn't just go back to wave goodbye. I grabbed onto that other Kathy and took her to my dimension. She was very weak, but the x-men there helped her get back to normal. She was just about the leave when something really bad happened."

"What was so bad that you came all the way back here?" Scott asked.

"She," Kathy said, pointing right at Jean, "Destroys the entire planet, in less then a second. Everything was destroyed."

Everyone looked over at Jean, who was looking more then shocked. There was fear in her eyes.

"That can't be possible," Beast said.

"I thought all the other dimensions would of been destroyed," Kathy said, "You lied about that. My planet is destroyed and yet every other dimension is still going."

"I can see that you're a bit mad," Charles said, "We all thought that the other dimensions would be destroyed because of what was told to us."

"Vas everyone dead?" Kurt quickly asked.

"Not everyone," Kathy said, "Some of us got out just before she destroyed the place. The other Kathy and I had grabbed as many people as we could take and quickly went to the first dimension we could think of. I left all the people I had back at the last dimension I was at. I couldn't take them along anymore."

"What happened to the other Kathy?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know," Kathy said," At first we were together, then we had went to different dimensions. I don't know where she is now."

Kurt was looking a bit sad now. Charles was deep in thought, trying to think of what could of happened to the others. Kathy looked at everyone before she turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked," We're not done."

"We are done," Kathy yelled from the top of the stairs," Now, I'm tired and I'm going to a room to sleep."

Everyone watched as she disapeared into the hallway. Everyone quickly found a spot to sit so they could talk about what had just happened. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I still think I could do alot better with this story, but I'm so tired. I didn't get much sleep last night again. Well, hope you liked the chapter. 


End file.
